


One and Only

by scienceandmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: Requested prompt: Lokane Angst/Fluff"What the hell were you thinking?!"Song: "Make You Mine" by PUBLIC
Relationships: Jane Foster & Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	One and Only

"Loki, I..--"

"Don't."

"But, we need to..--"

"Do we? I wasn't aware there was a we, Jane. After what happened, it seems more like it's all about you." He knew his anger was getting out of hand, but after witnessing Jane plunge herself into danger when he had thoroughly asked her to hide until the coast was clear, he felt momentarily justified. Taking a deep breath to gather his thoughts, he peered down at the blood marring his digits and knew, without a single doubt, that he would be having nightmares of this situation later. 

Watching as he examined the blood on his hands, a combination of guilt and worry prodded at her as she knew she was 100% in the wrong for what she had done. She also knew that if she had not intervened, Loki would have gotten hurt and she knew she would never be able to live with herself if he was. As powerful as he was, she knew he could still be injured. 

Drawing herself up carefully so as to avoid straining her freshly bandaged left shoulder blade and made her way to the small kitchen of her equally small apartment. 

"Where're you going?," Loki muttered softly as he raised his head slowly. He was mentally exhausted and could not wait to rest from all of this.

"Your hands need to be cleaned up."

What? "Jane, I'll--"

"Loki..," Jane started as she gradually closed the distance between herself and the sink, "..please let me do this. I know you're upset because I put myself at risk, but I know you'd feel more comfortable knowing my actual blood wasn't coating your fingers. I'll be right back, ok?" 

Silence soon fell between the two as Jane busied herself with filling a small bowl with warm water before adding a wash cloth in. As she turned to move back to where she had been sitting, her objective was put on hold as she narrowly missed crashing into Loki as he had followed after her. "Loki, I..-," she started only to be interrupted.

"Do you understand how horrifying it was to watch you come between the blade and me? I asked you to stay back because occurrences like that are all too common on Midgard. The fool was a simple thief who only wanted money and I was in full contr--," he paused as he gave into the niggling fear, the anger that had invaded his senses ever since he watched the robber plunge the blade into Jane instead of himself, "-- what the hell were you thinking?!," he exclaimed as his voice cracked and tears spilled freely down his face while he stared down at her. "You could have died!"

Setting the long forgotten bowl filled with water onto the counter, Jane knew she needed to think of how to properly convey what she was thinking and feeling in a verbal sense, but all she wanted to do in that moment was to comfort Loki. That being said, she reached up to softly brush away the tears marring his features with her thumbs before raising herself up on the tips of her toes to kiss away her loved one's anguish. At first, she was greeted with a surprised grunt that vibrated along her lips and she feared the gesture was not welcome, but as seconds turned into minutes, she felt the dark haired God of Mischief return the kiss. 

Jane drew away as the comforting moment allowed her the chance to "I'm so sorry for worrying you. I love you so much that the thought of watching you be hurt in any way terrifies me," she murmured against his lips.

"It's ok, I promise. I'm just glad you're all right and I love you, too," Loki replied before he captured her lips this time.

End


End file.
